Dai the Flu
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: Because there isn't any Karui x Omoi lemon fan fiction stories. I decided to make a one better than the description. It's also might be a one short I don't know yet. Enjoy


(Warning: A Lemon story it's not the greatest but I tired lol)

"Omoi you idiot!!!!!!!!".

"S-sorry you should have locked the bathroom door".

Yep, this is my daily life with Karui Niji-Uzumaki. My teammate and roommate who I secretly have sexual feelings for. But of course I don't act on them. I know Karui since we were five. Our clans are very close. It would ruin our friendship. Even interfere with are team. Or even-.

"You should still knock you moron!!!!".

She punch in my face so hard I flew into the wall. I have to admit when ever she's pissed at me it turns me on. Even when she beats the crap out of me it also turns me on. I start having these feelings for her when I was thirteen which is the time I hit puberty. Now that I'm eighteen years old the feeling keeps growing stronger and stronger . It's hard for me to keep down every boner I get when ever I'm around her or think about her. Especially after seeing her naked coming out of shower. Shit! Speaking of boner I got one now. This is not good.

"And plus you have your own bathroom. Why didn't you use yours!".

She picked me up by my shirt. She was still wrapped in her towel making me lusting over her even more. Our bodies are touching as she pulls more on my shirt. To bring me closer so that we were eye to eye. My heart is pounding so hard I'm pretty sure she can hear it.

"Well I hoped you learned you lesson fro-".

She stopped mid way at her sentence. She pulled away a little than looked down. At first I was confused of what she was looking at. Than all of the sudden I felt the uncomfortable feeling I always get between my legs.

"Shit!".

She looking right at it. She must had felt it too. Shit!, the fuck what do I do now!. She's definitely going to kill me. She looked back up at me with a shock written across her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes are wide but unreadable.

"U-um...you...um... I'm going to bed now".

She let me go and ran to her room. As I stood in the hallway dumb founded and as hard as fuck. Great! Now she's going to think I'm some kind of pervert!, dose she hates me now!. Why the hell didn't she beat the crap out me?. Maybe I made her comfortable?.

"Fuck!".

I cursed to myself and walked to my room. I closed the door and laid on the bed. Rethinking about what happened in the hall. Why do I feel this way about her!. Also top of all of that only her. I don't think about doing any sexual things to any other woman but her. Her, her, her!. I can't get her out of my damn head. Two hours past and she's still on my mind. I finally decided to close my eyes and imagine. Of Karui, in my bed laying next to me. Kissing me , holding me, whispering things that I want to hear in my ear. I quickly brush off the phantom and sat up on my bed.

I put on my shoes to head out for a walk. I'm no longer "excited" but I still can't sleep. I closed my bedroom door quietly and walked silently down the hall trying not to wake up Karui. I slowly walked past her door heading towards the steps that lead to down stairs. But than I heard something coming through her door.

"Aah~".

I looked and notice the door is slight cracked open and her bedroom light is on. I kept hearing noises and I got curious. It was pretty dark in the hall so I debt she notices me. I open the door a little slowly and I looked inside. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Karui was naked laying down on her bed and...touching herself. I can feel myself getting excited again watching her moan in pleasure.

"Uuuhhh ah".

She attacked her core rapidly. I never seen nothing like it, not even in pornos.

"Ahhhh ahhhh mm".

Her moans makes me shiver. She slows down than put two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her. My breath becomes unsteady and my clothes feel to tight. I want her... I want to ran in so bad and just take her and make her scream my name.She goes back to her core rubbing it faster than before. From the look on her face she was almost there.

"Ah ah yes yes".

She's finally at her near and I'm enjoying every single moment. I couldn't take it I took out my member and start stroking it really fast. Trying to catch up to Karui. I'm almost near my end too.

"Sh-shit".

She moans out and left up her hips as her moans got louder.

"That's right Karui. Cum for me".

"Ah ahhhhh ah Omoi!"

With that I let loose and so did she. She squirted all over the place as she kept moaning my name as I came on the door. I can't believe it. This must be a dream because all of this is to damn good to be real.

"Omoi".

The last thing she said before she went to sleep. The girl l secretly lust over for six years secretly lust over me. This makes things even better.

It's been a week or so. Me and Karui haven't been talking to each other or even fighting . Samui, Mabui, Master Bee, Darui and A. Are all starting to notice and keep asking us questions we don't want to answer. But I can't take it no more. I'm going to make her mine.

"Raikage-sama"

"Yes, Omoi?".

"Can you give me and Karui a day off if it's possible".

"Sure I don't see way not?. I have no assignments for you two. But only this once".

"Thanks".

With that I left without saying another word. I stop at a corner store to get a few things than I head home quickly. When I made it home I cleaned up my entire room. I lit up candles in spread them out everywhere. I had rose paddles out on the hall that lead to my bedroom. I hop in the shower and washed up. When I was done I went back to my room to get dress.

"Damn, what should I wear".

I was ramping though the dressers until I heard her voice.

"What's all of this".

I slowly turned her way. Karui was standing at the door. I was taking in her beauty. I always thought she was the most gorgeous woman in Kumo.

"Well...I...um. To be honest I didn't really have a plan. I just did all of this because... I...felt like I should ...make things...special".

Man I sound dumb.

"Special? Wait a minute are seeing someone and all of this is for her?".

"N-no of course not".

"I know I'm missing with ya".

Karui walked in the room. The candle light made her beautiful chocolate skin growl beautifully. She looked like a goddess. She walked towards me and I felt like I was about to faint.

"You did all of this for me huh?".

She looked around the room. She knows my plan and intentions.

"I have to say I was pretty surprises you didn't bust in my room and fuck me like crazy last week".

Damn she did notice me. To be honest I'm glad she did for some weird reason.

"You knew I was watching you?".

"That's right Karui, Cum for me" sounds familiar. You really need to stop thinking out loud. Also, can you clean up your mess next time. Your juice was all over the door ".

"B-but...I..."

"Enough... I know you want me...and I want you too. Let's both burn out this fire between us ...okay".

"O-okay".

She wrapped her arms around my neck than pulled me in into a hot passionate kiss. Her lips are so soft I could never get tired of kissing them. We kept kissing for a good six minutes. We separated to get air. Than she bit my bottom lip and I knew what she wanted. We kissed again this time are tongues were battling each other and Karui won

"Damn...".

I said catching my breathe.

"Damn yourself".

She kissed me again than pulled of my towel of my hips and threw it some where behind her. I began to take off her armor, than her dress. Only thing she was left in was her see through fish-net bra and panties. I groan as I felt myself hit against her thigh. She chuckled than looked down. Her eyes widen and she kept stuttering over her words.

"Y-your la-la so damn so so so. Your fucking huge!!!!!!!".

I let out a chuckle myself and rubbed the back of my head. I had to agree with Karui, I am pretty big. Which is making kind of making me nervous . Because I don't want to put Karui in the hospital. Even though I really want to be real rough with her.

"What are you twelve, thirteen inches".

She grabbed it and I let out a moan. I never seen her this excited in my life.

"I-I think. I'm not for sure".

"I have to say Omoi, Im pretty impressed".

Karui began to stroke it slowly. I threw my head back. It feels so good and her hands are so soft. She began to picked up the pace.

"Karui".

She kissed and sucked on my neck and she went fastesr. Every time she was at the tip she gave it a squeeze driving me crazy.

"Shit Karui I-I'm gonna".

She stopped and released me. She took my hand and lead to the bed. She pushed me down and climbed on top of me. Bra and panties long gone.

"Let's see".

She says looking around the room than she looked back at me.

"Ha".

She took off my headband. I must have forgotten to take it off when I was taking a shower.

"Left your arms above you head and cross you wrists like a x".

I did what I was told. She took off my headband and tied my wrist to the head board. Her petite breast were in my face as she checking to see if my head band was tight enough. I licked her left breast and she moaned. Than sucked on her nipple and moaned even louder.

"Omoi~".

I lightly bit than sucked it again. She grabbed my head and pull me in into a kiss. She move the my neck leaving hackies. Than she trailed down my abs leaving more hackies until she finally made it to my cock.

"This thing is a monster".

She eyed it up and down.

"I bet it taste delicious".

She licked the tip and I shivered and groaned. She gave me another lick and took me in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. How she can fit the whole thing in her mouth is impressive.

"Fuck Karui".

Who knew a blowjob would feel this fucking amazing. Karui took me so deep that I was hitting the back of her throat. My eyes rolled back into my skull. She was going so damn fast and sucking so hard. I began to toss in her mouth. I want to grab her head to go deeper but I'm all tied up. Fuck! I'm so close to coming.

"Mm hm not yet".

"Why did you stop?".

Great! Now I have a major case of blue balls.

"I don't want you cum yet".

She purred seductively.

"Fine, untie me so I can make you cum until you pass out. No more foreplay... I need you".

"... Where do you keep the condoms".

"Nightstand on the left , top draw".

Karui reached over and opened the draw. She grabbed the golden package.

"Please, untie me".

"Sense you ask nicely".

She untied me and I flipped us over. Hovering over her , kissing her deeply. She ripped the foil and put on the rubber slowly making me moan from her touch.

"You ready Karui"

I kissed her neck and ran my fingers though her red hair.

"Yes".

I placed myself at her very wet entrance. I pushed all the way in, slowly. She so fucking tight shit!,I began to move. She winced like she was in pain.

"It hurts".

"Wait a minute your a".

She looked away from me blushing. I smiled filled with joy.

"Its okay...it's my first time too".

She looked at me, than kissed me. I began to move slowly. She kept wincing in pain.

"We can sto-".

"No! I'm fine keep going".

I kept going slowly. Feeling her, I'd always imagined this moment. But never imagined it would happened.

"Mmmmmm".

She moaned lowly. I'm taking it that the pain is gone.

"Omoi faster".

I thrust in and out faster. I have no idea if I was doing anything right. But, I do know it feels amazing.

"Omoi aaahhhhh ooohh omoi".

She yelled in my ear. I kept going faster and faster.

"Fuck yes Omoi, harder".

"Karui".

She moved her hips along with me. She kissed me all over moaning my name. The more I went faster and harder. The more her moans become louder. I'm pretty sure the neighbors can hear us. Karui wrapped her legs around my waist. I grab on her left thigh. While other my hand was behind her head, entangled in her hair.

"Fuck Omoi your so fucking big ah ahhhh and feel you so uuuhhh good".

"Do you really love the way I feel K-Karui"

"Yeeeeeeeesssss! Fuck yes aaaaahhhh Omoi right there. Right fucking there!!!!!!".

I guess I found her sweet spot. She crawled and scratch at my back making my dick harder. Next thing I know she flips us over and began to ride me. She slams down on me full force. I grab her hips and began to roughly toss into her. She left scratch marks all over my chest.

"Omoi~omoi I'm I'm gonna oooooooohhh aahhh ya Omoi!".

"Me ugh too ah".

I can feel it building up. I'm about to explode. Karui gets tighter around me. I look into her eyes, I saw pure love...not lust.

"Now I know that you love me".

"Fuck!!!".

We both say at the same time. Our organisms surprising the both of us. I never experience so much pleasure of my whole entire life of living . Her walls becomes tighter and tighter. We rode out our organism as long as we could until we came to a final stop. We shake and shivered holding each other. Catching our breaths. I pulled out of her and she gave out a small cute whine. I took of the condom and threw away in the trash next to the bed. Karui collapsed in my arms.

"Fuck that was awesome. It's better than I imagined".

"Same here...and I always wonder what it takes .

I held her close to me. It was nothing but dead silence between the two of us. I figured she was asleep and I figured I should follow in pursuit.

"Omoi...".

I open my tired eyes looked into her golden ones.

"Yeah"

"I um... I love you".

I couldn't help but smile. I lifted up her chin and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"I know ...thank god that you love at all"

"What the hell that suppose to mean!!!".

She hit me with one of my pillows and I laughed.

"It's just a joke calm down. Let's get some sleep now".

"Fine... I love your over thinking ass".

She said lazily, slowly falling to sleep.

"And I love your abusive ass".

I finally said, falling asleep with my childhood friend, teammate, and now the love of my life.

"Thank god that you... Love...at...all...".

(Thanks for reading you guys).


End file.
